Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 2 = 8x + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 2) - 6x = (8x + 7) - 6x$ $2 = 2x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $2 - 7 = (2x + 7) - 7$ $-5 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-5}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{5}{2} = x$